The Tale of the Windseeker
by Gawdzilla
Summary: From his humble beginnings in the Arathi Highlands to his final battle against Deathwing, join Kal'El the Windseeker as he ventures across Azeroth and beyond in search of adventure!


World of Warcraft:

The Tale of the Windseeker

Prologue/Pilot:

Ashes to the Wind

A strong wind washed over the Arathi Highlands and on a ridge overlooking the Highlands, the wind rustled the various tents that were set up next to a funeral pyre. Inside one of the tents, dressed in his Shaman robes with a somber look on his face sat Thrall, Son of Durotan. On the cot next to him lied a magnificent blue blade.

The hilt was long and wrapped in leather made from Black Dragons and it was decorated with fangs from various Black Dragons. The blade was divided into two a short end and the long end and in the middle was a glowing core of electrical energy. In the past the core would send electrical energy surging through the blade making it much more lethal than it already was. Thunderfury, the Blessed Blade of the Windseeker was dim as if in morning.

The flap to Thrall's tent opened up and in walked five guests; a male Orc, a female Orc and two female humans. The first of the Orcs was tall and broad a perfect example of what an Orc should physically be, he had black hair tied in a pony tail and deep brown eyes. He was dressed in full plate armor, with a double bladed axe tied to his back, a libram attached to his belt and over his breastplate was the tabard of the Argent Crusade. Gork Bloodthirst was one of the few Orc Paladins on Azeroth.

Next to Gork was Thrall's mate Aggra. Unlike Thrall and Galak whose skin was green, her skin was brown. For unlike Thrall and Gork who had been born on Azeroth, Aggra was a Mag'thar, one of the few Orcs who were not tainted by the Demons of the Burning Legion. She was dressed in similar Shaman garb as her mate.

The first Human female was young women in her late twenties to early thirties with long blonde hair and dressed in a black mourning robe. Jaina Proudmoore was arguably Thrall's closest friend and most trusted friend, next to Aggra. And the final human was an older woman with silver hair, she too was dressed in a black mourning robe. Her name was Layla Elway, retired member of the Kirin Tor and citizen of the Human city state of Theramore. And in her arms was her two year old grandson, who unlike his grandmother had green skin and two small large teeth. Konner Elway or as his family called him Kon'El was half-Human half-Orc was sleeping unaware that he was attending the funeral of his father.

"Thank you for doing this…it would have made Kal very happy to have you conduct his pyre," she said as she dried her eyes with one hand and held Kon with the other.

Thrall stood up from his seat and put a hand on the woman's shoulder and said, "It is my honor Kal'El was a dear friend to me and a hero to us all."

"It is time Warchief," Gork said. Both Aggra and Thrall shot Gork a look for it had been a long time since Thrall had given up the mantle of Warchief to Garrosh Hellscream. "My apologies…old habit," Gork said apologetically.

Thrall chuckled at the younger Orc and said, "No apology is needed; it's just been a while since I've been called Warchief." Thrall then picked up Thunderfury as well as his own weapon the Doomhammer and said, "We must not keep the rest waiting." Gork nodded and the four left then tent and headed outside.

The sun was begging to set and the four headed over to the funeral pyre were a gathering was waiting for them. When they reached the crowd Aggra, Gork and Jaina escorted Layla and Kon'El while Thrall walked up onto the raised platform that would act as the funeral pyre. Upon the pyre was the body of a young human male who looked to be in his late 20s. He was dressed in silver and black jacket with should armor attached and white shirt underneath. He had black pants underneath a brown kama-kilt (ala Jak 3) tied with a red sash and black knee high boots.

** "**_**So much potential gone**_**," Thrall thought to himself. **

He then looked out to the crowd and saw all those who were in attendance. It was an odd mix of Horde and Alliance members as well as members of the Earthen Ring. He saw Baine Bloodhoof, Lor'themar Theron, Sylvanas Windrunner, Trade Prince Gallywix, Vol'Jin and his replacement as Warchief Garrosh Hellscream standing attentive though Sylvanas and Lor'themar seemed a tad bit apathetic. Across from them stood the Alliance leaders: Varian Wrynn, his sound Anduin, Velen, Tyrande Whisperwind and her husband Malfurion Stormrage, Genn Graymane, Gelbin Mekkatorque and the Council of Three Hammers.

In-between the two groups was a delegation of Shaman from the Earthen Ring led by Muln Earthfury. Rhonin head of the Kirin Tor was there along with his wife and children. Also there was the Dragon Queen Alexstrasza the Life-binder, her sister Ysera The Dreamer, her consort Korialstrasz, the new Aspect of Magic Kalecgos and the future Earth-Warder Kaltharion. All of them were in their mortal form which for Korialstrasz and Kalecgos consisted of Half-Elf forms, while Alexstrasza and Ysera took their signature elfin based forms and then Kaltharion was in the form of a human boy around the age of 3 since after all he was still just a there was a group Thrall had come with: Gork, Layla, Jaina, Aggra, Kon'El as well as a couple of new faces which belonged to a dark haired Blood Elf, who looked to be on the urge of tears, as well as a Dwarf male, a Draenei female, Troll male and a Goblin female.

Thrall then took a deep breath and said, "Thank you all for coming. Today we honor a hero of Azeroth. And while our planet has countless heroes, none of us would be standing here if it wasn't for his sacrifice. Tonight we honor the memory of Kalvin Elway or perhaps better know to us all as Kal'El the Windseeker." Thrall then unsheathed Thunderfury from his body and placed it upon Kal El's body.

"To each of us of us Kal'El was something different: a loved one to some, a brother to others, a student to a few, Father to one but to most of us he was a friend…a dear friend who died a hero to protect our planet and end the chaos that Deathwing had unleashed upon us."

"We all come from different cultures and in truth we all have our ways of dealing with death and mourning it. But Kal'El was a man of many cultures, for he was one of the few who could see beyond our racial differences. But Kal El's true culture was that of a Shaman. The Spirits of the Elements claimed him at a young age and each granted him their own unique gift. The Spirit of Fire gave him the passion to always do what he thought was right, the Spirit of Earth gave the strength to endure the many painful hardships in his life, the Spirit of Water was there to help him quench the pain from those hardship and lastly it was his patron Spirit, the Spirit of Air, whom at an extremely early age granted him the wisdom that would set him on his path."

"Kal'El is Orchish for Star Child and like his name sake Kal'El was a rising star in this world. And though it is a shame he has left us to join the ancestors in the next life. We are here to honor his life and the many heroic deeds that granted him immortality," Thrall added. "From even before his battle with the Elemental Prince Thunderaan which granted not only Thunderfury but also the Title of Windseeker to the final fight with Deathwing, Kal'El has always lived with honor and humility. From the Molten Core of Black Rock Mountain to the plains of Nagrand, he traveled heeding the calls of the Wind. After all his travels and exploits he now joins his partner Kettara Bloodthirst among the ancestors."

Thrall then picked up Thunderfury with both hands and cried out, "SPIRTS OF THUNDER AND LIGHTING HERE MY CALL! " The sky suddenly grew dark and lightning crackled across the sky and thunder roared. And then a single bolt of lightning came down from the heavens and struck the pyre in a flash. When the flash dimmed down the Pyre was now lit and began to burn intensely.

Thrall then spoke again, "SPIRIT OF WIND I IMPLORE YOU TO CARRY THE ASHES OF YOUR CHOSEN ONE AND LET HIM ACOPANY YOU FOR ETERNITY!" Then out a nowhere a warm gush of wind sprung up from the West and began to blow to the East carrying the smoke and ashes to the far ends of Azeroth. Thrall stood in silence as he watched the fires burn. He then thought to himself, "_Your story will not be lost to the winds my friend…."_

Well there you go folks the pilot/prologue to The Tale of the Windseeker. I thought it would kind of interesting to tell the end at the beginning. I thought it might hook you my readers into having a desire into learning a little bit more about Kal'El. Oh and before anyone says anything I am well aware that the name Kal'El is traditionally associated with Superman allow me to indulge you into some useless trivia that might just one day help you win a shit ton of money. The Co-Creators of Superman Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster were Jewish and the name Kal'El was Hebrew for "the voice of god" or in Kryptonian "star child. Thrall's Orcish name of Go'El also happens to be of Hebrew origin meaning "to free". So for the sake of this story a few names that might be traditionally associated with Superman might be seen as Orcish names. Example Kon'El is Superboy's Kryptonian name and in this story the name of the main character's infant son. Also this story will contain spoilers from _The Shattering_ as well as the recent WoW Manga _Shaman_ so be warned. The two biggest examples being Aggra the Orc Shaman Thrall made his mate during his studies in Nagrand and Kettara Bloodthirst the apprentice to Muln Earthfury from the Shaman Manga.

Like I said this a is a pilot/prologue so if you want to know more and see this story truly start leave a review!


End file.
